


Turning the Tables

by Savageseraph



Series: Space Assassins [1]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Space, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Angry Sex, Assassins & Hitmen, Begging, Blood, Bondage, Choking, Cock Rings, Community: slashababy, Control, Dominance, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, Exhaustion, Guns, Knives, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pain, Pinching, Prequel, Rough Sex, Roughness, Submission, Unconsciousness, Vibrators, Violence, Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-12-29 23:59:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savageseraph/pseuds/Savageseraph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean likes watching Viggo kill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turning the Tables

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kalypsobean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalypsobean/gifts).



> For [](http://slashababy.livejournal.com/profile)[**slashababy**](http://slashababy.livejournal.com/). [](http://raise-the-knife.livejournal.com/profile)[**raise_the_knife**](http://raise-the-knife.livejournal.com/) asked for Sean Bean and D/s or an AU with assassins. I tried to give her both. Prequel to my Space Assassins series. Thanks to [](http://caras-galadhon.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://caras-galadhon.livejournal.com/)**caras_galadhon** for inspiration and a beta.

Sean liked watching Viggo do a lot of things, and killing was no exception. Viggo was elegantly ruthless as he glided up behind a target. Brutally efficient when he struck. Lurking in the shadows as backup in case something went wrong on the hit, Sean savored Viggo’s lethal grace. They’d both trained with the same master, so Sean supposed he looked much the same when he was bringing down a mark. However, he doubted he made murder look as beautiful as Viggo did.

Viggo’s blades were matte black steel, designed so that they wouldn’t catch any bit of stray light and betray their bearer’s presence with a reflection from the metal. While Sean was happy enough to sight targets from a distance and put a few rounds from a pulse rifle in their heads, Viggo liked the close-up kills. Two quick, arcing slashes nearly separated the mark’s head from his shoulders. Viggo let the body lurch forward, following the arterial spray from the severed carotids. Before the corpse hit the ground, Viggo had slipped back into the shadows.

A pool of dark blood spread out from the body, more blood than a man could afford to lose and still live. Eric Barnes was not a nice man, and ending a bastard always felt particularly satisfying to Sean. He slipped away from the lake house before any of Barnes’s servants or security swept the area. Only amateurs and the stupid lingered to watch the aftermath of their work, and neither Sean nor Viggo was either. Besides, Sean smiled at the thought, Viggo would be back at their suite waiting for him.

###

By the time Sean made his way back to their suite, Viggo had shed his weapons and his clothes. The sound of a shower running brought an entirely wicked smile to Sean’s lips. After a job, no matter that Viggo was rarely marked with any evidence of his kill, he liked to take a shower. Sean shed his own weapons, checked to see that everything in the room was in order. Viggo wouldn’t have bothered, trusting Sean to see to their security. You could never be too certain what hotel staff, rivals, or enemies might do if they tracked you down while you were out hunting.

It wasn’t long before Viggo emerged from the bathroom, naked and still gleaming with water. Sean licked his lips as his gaze ran over Viggo. “Job went well.”

Viggo made a non-committal sound as he glided toward Sean. All his attention was focused on the other man. “I suppose.” His gaze was dark, intent. _Predatory._

Sean’s body tensed as Viggo got closer. He knew exactly what Viggo expected: a good fuck always followed a good kill. Unfortunately for Viggo, today Sean wasn’t particularly inclined to bend over and take the last remnants of Viggo’s killing aggression. Not when he had more of his own to work out of his system. When Viggo stopped in front of him and raised a hand to rest lightly on Sean’s chest, Sean ran his fingers over the back of Viggo’s hand and down to his wrist before curling around it. Sean’s grip tightened as he moved, wrenching Viggo’s arm behind his back. Before Viggo could start to struggle, Sean wrapped his other arm around Viggo’s throat.

Naturally, Viggo fought him, but he didn’t have a great deal of leverage, and all too quickly the lack of air had him gasping as he sagged in Sean’s arms. Sean didn’t release him as quickly as he wanted to, having to make sure that Viggo wasn’t faking, biding his time, waiting to turn the tables on Sean. Like Viggo, Sean worked quickly and efficiently when necessary, and he didn’t spare time for indecision as he got Viggo into bed and trussed up spread-eagled with some pillows under his ass to raise his hips.

 _So predictable._ Sean ran his fingers along Viggo’s erection. He knew there were people who got off on being choked, and he loved finding ways to exploit Viggo’s perversions in order to fuel his own. When Viggo make a soft sound, squirmed slightly, Sean jerked his hand back. He’d have time to indulge himself later. Pausing only to undo his overly tight trousers, Sean fastened a cock ring snugly around Viggo, and while his partner slowly surfaced, he shed his own clothes.

Sean sat on the bed, watching Viggo intently, so he saw the moment Viggo surfaced and realized his predicament. He tugged at the ropes, struggling as his eyes snapped open. He bared his teeth, growled at Sean.

“Come on, love, that’s not exactly friendly, is it?” Sean rubbed lazy circles on the head of Viggo’s cock. “And it would be to your advantage to be friendly.”

“Fuck yourself, you god-damned bastard.” Viggo fought hard to free himself, his struggles getting more focused when Sean laughed softly.

“You know you aren’t getting loose, so why bother?” Sean supposed if their positions were reversed, he wouldn’t be able to resist trying to get free either. It was in the nature of a predator to protest becoming prey.

Viggo gave the restraints a single hard tug. “When I do, I’m going to--“

“Going to what, love?” Sean’s fingers curled around Viggo’s cock, squeezed as he dug his nails into Viggo’s flesh. His own cock twitched when Viggo cried out. “The only thing you’re going to do is beg me to fuck you.”

Viggo laughed, though there was no amusement in it. “ _Make me._ ”

The challenge vibrated in the air between them, and Sean shivered at the promise and possibility in it. “I was hoping you’d say that.” He released Viggo’s cock so he could run his fingers over his balls before moving lower. He made a deeply satisfied sound at Viggo’s growl when he circled his opening and then at how Viggo’s body tensed when he pressed one finger inside.

“ _Bastard._ ” The word was tight with rage.

“That’s a long way from begging, love.” Sean curled his finger, pleased at how Viggo’s body jerked at the touch. “But then we have time.” Another rub made Viggo bite down on a groan and shudder. “No need to rush.”

Sean sighed as he withdrew his finger. He wanted to lean in and kiss Viggo, taste his anger and the blood that welled up on his lip. But Sean wasn’t stupid. He knew all that would earn him would be a painful bite. There would be time for a kiss once Viggo had broken. Instead, he reached for the plug he’d slicked up while Viggo was passed out. Viggo’s eyes widened when Sean pressed it against him. He struggled and bucked so much Sean had to press an arm across his waist to hold him down.

“This will hurt a lot less if you don’t fight.” The toy would be a bit of challenge for Viggo to take it even with preparation. “Maybe if you ask prettily, I’ll make this easier on you.”

“ _Fuck you._ ”

“Suit yourself, love.” If Viggo wanted to ache for days after, Sean would give him just that. He pressed the plug forward, ignoring Viggo’s struggles, the sounds that mellowed from anger to pain and then to something else entirely when Sean pressed the button in the base that made the toy vibrate.

Sean let the vibrations bring Viggo to the edge before turning the toy off. He grinned at the soft sound of protest Viggo made and the narrowing of Viggo’s eyes as he guessed what Sean was up to. They both knew that Viggo wasn’t going to be able to hold off indefinitely, but that he’d fight giving in for as long as he could. That was going to make the moment Viggo gave in even sweeter.

Each time Sean started the toy, Viggo’s struggles weakened a little more as he tired. Each time Sean stopped, he could tell that it got harder for Viggo not to ask for more. To _beg_ for more. If Viggo looked beautiful killing, he was even more so tied down, sweated and flushed and breathing raggedly.

“You always were a stubborn bastard, you know that?” Sean stroked Viggo’s chest. Too stubborn for his own good. That much was certain. “Give in.”

Viggo shook his head.

“You know you want to.” Sean dropped his voice to a soft, coaxing purr. “Give in, Vig.”

Viggo whimpered as Sean turned on the toy again. He was too spent to struggle. Sean wondered if Viggo realized he no longer even wanted to. Sean pinched one of Viggo’s nipples, savoring the pained moan it drew from Viggo. That was so damned nice. Nice enough Sean couldn’t quite resist giving the other the same treatment, pinching as he twisted it sharply.

Because he was watching Viggo’s face, he saw the moment when anger and resistance bled away entirely and turned into raw need. He switched off the toy, leaned in, brushed his lips across Viggo’s. When they parted for Sean, he couldn’t resist sliding his tongue into Viggo’s mouth to taste him. His voice was rough with need when he murmured, “What is it, love? What do you need?”

It took several attempts for Viggo to be able to get out a hoarse, “Please...”

“Mmmm? I didn’t quite hear that.”

Viggo swallowed heavily. “Please, Sean, fuck me. I want more. I want... I want to come. You can do what you want. Whatever you want. Just, please, give me more.” The words spilled out in a desperate rush. He whined as he raised his hips slightly. “ _Use me._ ”

Sean groaned deeply at Viggo’s words, caught off guard by how they tightened his balls and sharpened his own need. He ignored Viggo’s pained cry as he slid the plug free, moved between Viggo’s legs.

“ _Use me, Sean._ ”

Part of Sean realized that his control was slipping, that he might be giving Viggo exactly what he wanted on Viggo’s terms and not his own. But when he thrust hard and deep into Viggo’s heat, when Viggo tightened so deliciously around him, he found that he didn’t care. Some things were far more satisfying to do close-up.


End file.
